Primordial Conflict 2.0 Main Villains
In the story, Max, the main Protagonist, will fight a lot of things Season 1 (From the Beginning) Verchiel (Chace Crawford).jpg|Verchiel (Leader of Powers/Power) Aamon (Ewan McGregor).jpg|Aamon (Sin of Wrath/Prince of Hell) Asmodeus (Jamie Dornan).jpg|Asmodeus (Sin of Lust/Prince of Hell) Belphegor (Andrew Garfield).jpg|Belphegor (Sin of Sloth/Prince of Hell) Beelzebub (Sam Clafin).jpg|Beelzebub (Sin of Gluttony/Prince of Hell) Mammon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mammon (Sin of Greed/Prince of Hell) Leviathan (Daniel Radcliffe).jpg|Leviathan (Sin of Envy/Prince of Hell) Powers.jpg|Powers (Higher Angels) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (Wrath of God/Archangel) Main Villain(s): Verchiel and Princes of Hell Secondary Villain(s): Powers, Demons and Verchiel Season 2 (Attack from the Myths) Apophis (Richard Madden).jpg|Apophis (Serpent of Chaos|First Corrupted Deity) Niebo (Liam Neeson).jpg|Niebo (Ouranos' Son/Arch-Hero) Tartarus (D.B Woodside|Ouranos (Sky Embodiment|Protogenos) Pagan Gods.png|Corrupted Deities Main Villain(s): Apophis and Niebo Secondary Villain(s): Ouranos and Corrupted Deities Season 3 (Now, we're all falling appart) Nachiel (Zac Efron).jpg|Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven/Guardian) Sorath (Asher Book).jpg|Sorath (Guardian of Hell/Guardian) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Ezekiel (First Angelic Prophet/Elohim) Main Villain(s): Nachiel and Sorath Secondary Villain(s): Ezekiel Season 4 (When Monsters get involved) Adam (François Arnaud).jpg|Adam (Father of all Monsters/Monstrous Anomaly) Eve (Inbar Lavi).jpg|Eve (Mother of all Monsters/Monstrous Anomaly) Vlad Tepes (Luke Evans).jpg|Vlad Tepes (Alpha Vampire/Vampire) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf/Werewolf) Smaug (Shia Labeouf).jpg|Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Dragon) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (Keeper of Underworld/Firstborn Monster) Ladon (Henry Cavill).jpg|Ladon (Guardian of Golden Apples/Firstborn Monster) Leo (Vandit Bhatt).jpg|Leo (Nemean Lion/Firstborn Monster) Alphard (Ezra Miller).jpg|Alphard (Lernean Hydra/Firstborn Monster) Main Villain(s): Adam and Eve Secondary Villain(s): Alphas (Smaug, Vlad Tepes, Lycaon) and Firstborn Monsters (Cerberus, Ladon, Leo, Alphard) Season 5 (Apocalypse) Lucifer (Carl Beukes).jpg|Lucifer (The Devil/Archangel) Michael (Jake Abel).jpg|Michael (Viceroy of Heaven/Archangel) Gabriel (Odette Annable).jpg|Gabriel (Messenger of God/Archangel) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael (Healer of God/Archangel) Uriel (Lily Collins).jpg|Uriel (Flame of God/Archangel) Selaphiel (Chris Pine).png|Selaphiel (Justice of God/Archangel) Barachiel (Ben Affleck).jpg|Barachiel (Blessing of God/Archangel) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (Wrath of God/Archangel) Diablo (Nicholas Hoult).jpg|Diablo (The Beast/Primordial Demon) Iblis (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Iblis (The False Prophet/Djinn) Adramelech (Ryan Guzman).jpg|Adramelech (Father of Damien Thorn/Archdevil) Damien Thorn (Bradley James).png|Damien Thorn (The Antichrist/Archdevil-Sired Cambion) Scarlet (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Scarlet (Whore of Babylon/Human) Famine (Joe Anderson).jpg|Famine (Black Horseman) War (Joseph Gordon Levitt).png|War (Red Horseman) Pestilence (Norman Reedus).jpg|Pestilence (Green Horseman) Thanatos (Roman Duris).jpg|Thanatos/Death (Pale Horseman) Aamon (Ewan McGregor).jpg|Aamon (Sin of Wrath/Prince of Hell) Asmodeus (Jamie Dornan).jpg|Asmodeus (Sin of Lust/Prince of Hell) Belphegor (Andrew Garfield).jpg|Belphegor (Sin of Sloth/Prince of Hell) Beelzebub (Sam Clafin).jpg|Beelzebub (Sin of Gluttony/Prince of Hell) Mammon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mammon (Sin of Greed/Prince of Hell) Leviathan (Daniel Radcliffe).jpg|Leviathan (Sin of Envy/Prince of Hell) Angels.png|Angels (Warriors of God) Fallen Angels.jpg|Fallen Angels (Followers of Lucifer) Demons.jpg|Demons (Tortured Souls) Main Villain(s): Lucifer and Archangels Secondary Villain(s): Diablo, Iblis, Damien Thorn, Scarlet, Four Horsemen, Princes of Hell, Angels,Fallen Angels, Demons Season 6 (In Darkness, we found Light) Helel.jpg|Sheol (Primordial of Darkness) Erebus (Shard).jpg|Erebus (Shard of Sheol) Amara (Emily Swallow).jpg|Amara (First Rephanim) Demise (David Giuntoli).jpg|Demise (Second Rephanim) Umbra (Miguel Angel).jpg|Umbra (Third Rephanim) Azathoth (Alden Ehrenreich).jpg|Morgoth (Fourth Rephanim) Main Villain(s): Sheol Secondary Villain(s): Erebus, Rephanims (Amara, Demise, Umbra, Azathoth) Season 7 (The Awakening of The Beast) Zalgatoth (Human).jpg|Zalgatoth (Primordial of Evil) Mephistopheles (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred/Primordial Demon) Baal (Jean-Luc Bilodeau).jpg|Baal (Lord of Destruction/Primordial Demon) Diablo (Nicholas Hoult).jpg|Diablo (Lord of Terror/Primordial Demon) Asmodan.jpg|Asmodan (Lord of Sin/Greater Devil) Belial (Pierre Niney).jpg|Belial (Lord of Lies/Greater Devil) Andariel (Emma Watson).jpg|Andariel (Maiden of Anguish/Greater Devil) Duriel (Tony Curran).jpg|Duriel (Lord of Pain/Greater Devil) Hell Watchers.jpg|Hell Watchers (Higher Demons/Natural Demons) Yaldabaoth (Logan Lerman).jpg|Yaldabaoth (The False God/Archon) Main Villain(s): Zalgatoth Secondary Villain(s): Primordial Demons (Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo), Greater Devils (Asmodan, Belial, Andariel, Duriel), Hell Watchers, Yaldabaoth Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Villains